Five Nights at Zack's
by The Silver Magician of Chaos
Summary: A FNAF/FF7/KH crossover for the lovely Samantha Vi Tenebris, A crossover where FF7 are the ones hunting the night guards, who will be the next target for them to be part of their robotic family? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Survive The Night

It was a normal night at Zack's Pizzeria as Sora Hikari the night guard was working on the night shift, watching the camera's, he turned to the see if anything moved out of place and found nothing yet. He switch to the see the band, he blinked thinking he saw one of them moved, facing the camera smiling, he looked again and saw Tifa's rabbit ears moved as he head tiled to the side. he quickly shut the camera's off and to look around his office, his mask ready looking down the hall and vents. He found on one there going back to the soon going back to the cameras thinking he was just seeing things.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_ _._

The camera gone out of a moment and when it came back online he saw that Tifa was gone, from another angle he saw Cloud looking up, the same with Yuffie, as her eyes moved, he quickly gone to see if he can find Tifa anywhere, but as he looked in Aerith's camera, the brokon animatronic, she woke up and looking at the camera.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_ _._

Sora changed the camera again and he still couldn't find Tifa yet, but he did find one of the old broken animatronics, Cissnei, in the parts room moving her missing face to the camera as well, Sora turned the camera to checked the right vent, seeing Tifa he quickly puts his masked on before Tifa came into the room, seeing Sora and thinking he was someone else, she was jumping with joy and she quickly puts down his camera,

 _Hey there how you doin'_  
 _Nice to meet cha'_  
 _Are you new in town_  
 _Don't think I've seen you before_  
 _It's great to see new faces around_  
 _And if you like it I can give a tour_  
 _Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors,_

With Tifa now in front of him, Sora was frighten, soon he sees Cloud and Yuffie at the hall arms out wide and smiling, at him, thinking he was Zack, he sees a warning on the music box and he wants to wined it back up but he can't until all three leave, not knowing that Genesis the pirate was awake now, he swallows a little, not knowing what to do,

 _There's no escape but then who would want to leave_  
 _It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe_  
 _I'm so glad to have another member of the band_  
 _you're one of us now so let me take you by the hand._

Seeing the three gone for a moment he quickly to the chance to wined the music box up seeing the Angeal the Marionette, coming out his box, stopping him in time, but soon Tifa came back in, forcing the camera back down on him, and quickly putting the mask back on, with her hands out to him.

 _But what is that I spy with my robotic eye_  
 _I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy_  
 _maybe he isn't everything that he seems_  
 _time to investigate what's underneath the seams,_

While he choose not to move all, he can hear his heart pounding in his ears, as Tifa's eyes start to stare at him in surprise, with Cloud and Yuffie following in suit, as they came closer and closer to him, they quickly scan him only to have Zack came in mind, before leaving the room with a smile, Sora begain to breath in relieve, calming his heart down, he quickly checked again for anyone else before going back to check the cameras.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_ _._

He saw all three of them back on stage again, checking the others he saw that Aerith hasn't moved from her spot at all, he then checked on Denzel the Balloon Boy, moving his head to the camera, eyes widen and his head was twisting a little, before his head stopped, he checked the camera again,

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night_ _._

Sora then saw another old animatronic, Zack himself moving and heading to his office as well, now he was freaking out, as he saw Genesis moving and running to his office, quickly putting his mask on seeing him in the hall, flashing him with his flashlight, as the others came into his room, one by one.

 _Oh I'll take you away_  
 _to our enchanted land of play,_

He soon heard Cloud singing a little, trying to keep his heart beat down, feeling it speed up, but seeing them in his office was frighting, he kn ew he had time since the music box was on full, and choose to ack like one of them, but seeing them there smiling at him while they can kill him at any time.

 _Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe_

Tifa had her arms on his deck, and her ears drop, smiling at him sweetly as can be like a mother smiling at her child, with everyone else doing the same to him, hearing her laughing made him wish he didn't take this job at all,

 _Its not that we don't trust you  
We do we love you too_  
 _It's just that here at Zack's we have a few rules,_

Soon he could have swear everything turned red, as they all spoke together, in the most frighting way, he began to sweat under his mask, seeing their eyes widening like that, gripping his chair to scared to move at all,

 _AND IF YOU BREAK THEM,_  
 _WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU_  
 _LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS_  
 _WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU_  
 _AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS_

He swallows a little, trying to calm down, trying his eyes to every sigle one of them, from Genesis, to Cloud and finally to Denzal, quickly looking down he saw that time run out on the music box and swallows, seeing that it was half pasted 5am, he was so close to getting out of there, so close and yet so far.

 _Now, you wouldn't want that,_  
 _And frankly, neither would i._  
 _But sometimed to do some good_  
 _You've gotta be_  
 _The bad guy!_

He saw Angeal appearing out of nowhere and in front of him, With the others around him, he quickly took Sora's mask off his face, and that was the last time he ever saw before everything has gone dark, only seeing them get around him.

 _IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY_  
 _WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY_  
 _AND WE WILL THROW A MOST_  
 _ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E_  
 _FORMAL ATTIRE ID REQUIRED_  
 _FOR YOU TO TAKE PART_  
 _YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS_  
 _REMOVING BEFORE WE START..._

After Sora's face was was shown to them and his world has gone black, they started to make them one of them, making him into like Cloud, only the old animatronics and Angeal have gone back to their places while the others stay behind and worked on Sora

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _Give you all a little fright_  
 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you_  
 _survive the night,_

They soon left the office one by one, Cloud was first, Yuffie following close behind him with the vents. Aerith going though the hallway to her room before falling asleep for the night, her system shutting down.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _Give you all a little fright_  
 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you_  
 _survive the night_

Denzal has gone back to his place near the kiddy ride, balloons and sign in his hand, while Genesis gone to the corner in the same room as Denzel, while Cloud goes to open the front doors before going back to his spot on stage, with a big smile on his face.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _Give you all a little fright_  
 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you_  
 _survive the night_

Genesis turned his face to the door and rasing his hook up to wave, smiling, wondering how the other employees would react to their new friend where he stands, not knowing that Tifa was still there with Sora, who is now known as Roxas.

 _Let's try to make it right_  
 _Don't wanna start a fight_  
 _And we're so sorry if we_  
 _Give you all a little fright_  
 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight_  
 _You'll be so happy just as long as you_  
 _survive the night_

Tifa, who is right behind Roxas, in front of a mirror, was smiling at him, as his eyes were a empty sky blue, whispering in his ear, "I'm sure you'll survive," placing a hand on his shoulder, while he said nothing, "Just don't brake the rules and play nice, and I'm sure we will get along," she took his hand in hers and takes him to the others before the employees came, "We'll be the best of friends, forever..."

* * *

Hey guys! Silv here sorry its been a LONG time but i had a not so great year, and ive been making my own clothes from my cosplay as well, anyway this here has been a requested fanfic for Samantha Vi Tenebris, and if you dont know who she's is then go read her stories they are awesome! Also i dont own anything but my imagination.


	2. Author's Notes

hey guys sorry, i haven't been posting the last few years, things just haven't been going my way, i tried to write again, but things just gotten worse that i wanted some time to get my head back in the game,

I'll try to write again, but no joke like for example: i had no power for 6 months, along with no running water, and i live in the desert, in summer, so it was the worse time of the year to lose power, so i sweated like a pig and nearly had a heat stoke a few times, but wanted to let you guys know im live and not dead! just trying to think of how to get my thoughts back to writing again, just need some inspiration.

That;s all for now!

May Your Heart Be Your Guiding Key,

~The Silver Magician of Chaos~


End file.
